The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving wireless power.
Recently, ultra slim mobile phones and personal portable electronic devices equipped with a large amount of features have been released onto the market. It is essential for such personal portable electronic devices to have power sources such as batteries for operations thereof. Therefore, attention is increasingly being paid to usage time and the charging of batteries in personal portable electronic devices.
In this regard, in order to provide a higher degree of freedom to users when charging personal portable electronic device batteries, wireless charging technology has recently been under development by mobile phone manufacturers. Wireless charging technology can mainly be classified as a microwave reception scheme that uses microwaves, a magnetic induction scheme that uses a magnetic field, and a magnetic resonance scheme that uses energy conversion between a magnetic field and an electric field.
The microwave reception scheme has an advantage in that microwaves are emitted into the atmosphere using an antenna so that power can be transmitted for a substantial distance. However, such a power transmission scheme has a very large radiation loss in the atmosphere and thus has poor efficiency in power transmission.
Technological standardization groups for magnetic induction scheme and the magnetic resonance schemes exist. The magnetic induction scheme is being developed for public use with standards and interoperability by the wireless power consortium (WPC), while the magnetic resonance scheme is being developed for public use with standards and interoperability by the alliance for wireless power (A4WP). The magnetic induction scheme uses a resonant frequency between 100 KHz and 282 KHz, and the magnetic resonance scheme uses a resonant frequency between 6.78 MHz and 13.56 MHz.
In the magnetic resonant scheme, the degree of freedom in terms of space and location of a transmitting device and a receiving device can be increased because power transmission is induced by magnetic resonance. That is, user convenience can be improved since it is not necessary to accurately locate a transmitting device on a receiving device, and a number of receiving devices can be charged simultaneously.
However, the battery in a wireless power charging transmitting device may also be discharged, so that it also has to be charged with power from another transmitting device. Therefore, a single device capable of both transmitting and receiving wireless power is required. In addition, a device is required that can transmit data to and receive data from a number of receiving devices using wireless communications so as to provide various services.
Patent Document 1 relates to bidirectional wireless power transmissions, and discloses rectifying an induced current received at an antenna to create DC power and inducing resonance with the antenna in response to the DC power. However, Patent Document 1 does not disclose wireless power transmission/reception using magnetic resonance and using a predetermined wireless communication scheme to control it, as taught by the present disclosure.